


Of disappointments and pranks

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2016 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cohabitation, F/M, Jealousy, Kinda, Pranks, Sexual Tension, idk what to tag this it is a mess, just Kagura and Sougo being themselves, kagura is nineteen, okikagu week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she thought she was finally free, the sadist just has to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of disappointments and pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh I thought I'd never have time to post it on time! Here it is ; day one of Okikagu week 2016 : cohabitation. Enjoy!!

Going to college was never a good idea; Kagura knew she’d suck anyway. But her father (both biological and adoptive) had insisted to no end for her to go. “Someone in the family has to do well. “They said, but she didn’t understand the point. Like, at all. She was doing it for them, of course. No way in hell she would ever choose to go if she really had a choice. Plus, her fathers were paying her an apartment on campus to make it easier for her. How could she say no?

 

-

 

Summer passed quickly and before she knew it, it was back to school time. In a new apartment, alone. Peace, freedom, everything she ever wanted. Minus school time, but she could do that.

 

When she arrived at the building- _her_ apartment’s building- she felt so excited she could have fainted. She entered the place and was surprised upon realizing her room was on the last floor. Once in the actual room, she was never as happy as now. She could tell it was going to be amazing. That is until she saw countless of boxes lying on the ground. And it was not hers. She searched the whole place for someone else, and finally found source of life in the kitchen.

 

A sandy haired head was stashing away in the shelves food, crouched down, head surpassing the table just a little.

 

“Hey. Who are you?” She asked, kind of nervous. She heard the person chuckle and tsk at her. “My, my. Can’t even recognize me from the back? I’m disappointed.” Kagura gasped out loud and yelled at him.

 

“You damn sadist! What are _you_ doing here? If you’re here to help, I don’t need it. Get out.” Needless to say, she was furious.

 

“No one’s here to help you, stupid brat. I live here. Took you long enough to get here, by the way.” She was shocked; nobody had told her this guy was going to live here as well. “Danna told me he would never let you come here alone, and since it was easier to get you to go to college with this tactic, they had me move here. Because, you know. He trusts me and we have history together.” He said the last sentence in a rather low and sensual voice, making her shiver. In disgust.

 

“So what? He just lets you live here, with me, a girl, his daughter?” He simply nodded and winked at her. Oh god, she wanted to kill him. She grabbed her things and started to unpack them, she just had to ignore him. It was the same as living alone.

 

-A couple of weeks later

 

Kagura hit her pinky toe on the corner of the table while running after Sougo. She screamed in pain, tears filling her eyes-which she quickly wiped away- and started chasing the bastard in the small room. “You fucking asshole, you give that back right now!” She demanded in an angry tone, she was not in the mood for playing at all. “That’s private, you know.”

 

“Oh, so Miss Kagura lets her phone lying on the couch without surveillance and when it doesn’t want to stop ringing, doesn’t answer. And me, being the good guy I am, I picked it up for you. I need a thank you.” He laughed at her angry face.

 

“Who was it?”

 

“A certain Zen, he asked me to tell you that he wanted to meet up again and précised to say “for you know what, at my place” and I presume he was talking about non catholic activities.” By the end of his explication, his voice turned harsh and cold.

 

“None of your business. And it was a onetime thing, that’s why I was ignoring him.” She casually said, like they never had any “business” together. “You are too young for that kind of thing.” He simply said to her, like she was fourteen.

 

“I am nineteen years old, fuck you very much, asshole.” She snatched the phone away from his hand while he was still thinking about another man touching Kagura. It pissed him off beyond belief.

 

-

 

On Saturday morning, Kagura woke up to aching wrists and arms. It felt like someone was cutting through them and her arms felt like jelly, like it had been up in the air for hours. Upon opening her eyes, she was greeted by crimson eyes and a smug smirk. She looked up and saw the handcuffs tying her to the bed. “Morning, sunshine.” He whispered to her, like he had done nothing.

 

“W-what the fuck? This is not funny, Sadist.” He just laughed and kept staring at her. “Stop doing that, perv. Set me free already.”

 

“Nuh-huh. Only after you call me by my real name and say I’m better than that Zen at touching you.” Her wrists hurt so much and the thought of Sadist having complete control right now set her into panic. She liked to have control.

 

She kicked him off the bed and right after tossed the sheets covering her barely dressed form off her. She was now only in black panties and in a gray shirt which was not even hiding her belly. “Oh but you _are_ better than Zen at touching me. You know all the places that make me feel so good. You know I loved our private sessions together.” She said in a sensual and tentative voice. Sougo perked up and-being too entranced in her talking- unlocked the handcuffs. She rubbed her bruised wrists and threw the sadist a death stare. “I didn’t even say your name, you weak dumbass.”

 

“Oh, I’ll get you to say it, don’t worry.” And with that, he left the room, leaving Kagura a little turned on by his words.

 

-

 

Sougo always woke up at impossible hours. Even on weekends, he woke up at 6 or 7 in the morning. It pissed Kagura off, because to pull the prank on him, she had to wake up even earlier and if that wasn’t hell! On that morning, she quietly filled a bucket with cold water and ice cubes to the brim. She brought it to his room, opening the door a little to make sure he was sound asleep. When she saw his sleeping form in the waking sun, she tiptoed into the room, trying to not drop the bucket. She set her phone on camera and placed it in the corner of the room.

 

“1, 2, 3...” She let the water slid out of the bucket and fall onto Sougo, wetting his whole body. He screamed in shock, and probably due to the sudden coldness. “FUCK WHAT THE FUCK” He shivered and snapped his head toward the culprit. Kagura quickly grabbed her phone to stop the recording and ran in the bathroom, locking herself in. “You are SO dead.” She put a hand on her mouth to contain her laughter and it resulted being useless when she watched the video. She was laughing so hard, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She calmed down and felt like it was safe to get out of the room.

 

She walked into the kitchen and before she could even identify her surroundings, burning hot water poured onto her head. She yelled at the top of her lungs. “SOUGO!”

 

“Told you I’d make you say my name.” And that’s the story of how Sougo got himself murdered.  

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? It's way longer then I intended to do in first place!


End file.
